


{Flirting - Rumbelle Style!}

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, FTL, Fairytale Land, before the curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I've never heard Mr. Gold/Rumpel flirt with Belle before... would you please please please pretty please write a short scene for it.</p>
<p>//Anon wanting drabble, this is a first. I’m so honored and overwhelmed. I will also defend that the scene is short….Just written out longer then it probably should have been! Forgive me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Flirting - Rumbelle Style!}

**Author's Note:**

> (Also this is my first and only rumbelle story. It's also on my tumblr account ShiftingMuse and was first posted there Feb. 26, 2013. I just wanted to drag it out and post it here.)

The scene: The Dark Castle, Fairytaleland…

Rumpelstiltskin stood off by the window in the once dark room. Seeing the sun shining in he felt overwhelmed. At least he blamed it on the light instead of the reflection he saw in the glass.

The reflection not of himself but of the woman. A woman leaning over a table as she wiped up the bit of dust. 

His mind hazed a bit seeing the way she moved about. Her hips swaying back and forth. A smile creeping across his lips then. Wondering if she noticed, if she could feel his eyes upon her. 

“Belle..” The dark one spoke in his manic way. The woman who’d been cleaning stood up straight and turned to where the voice came from.

Staring off to the side of the room, by the spinning wheel. She saw the dark imp of a man. His hands behind his back as he stared out, and yet in to her.

“Yes, Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle spoke wondering what he wished of her. 

“Keep up your work my dear, put your ‘back’ into it.” The imp commands of her. 

Though she’s a bit unsure what he means. She turns and goes back to working. Finding it strange about his comment. He had never asked her to work in any way, only to do so.

As she kept on wiping the table, she bent further across. Drawing in a slow breath as he watched her. His mouth became slightly dry, what she was tortured him. She was a teasing creature and she was oblivious to it.

When Belle believed she was finished she stood up straight again and sighed. A smile came from the job well done, she gave a nod before she turned. Taking a step she stopped and gasped. Rumpelstiltskin was before her, he had a smile on his face. It caught the girl off guard. A hand pressed against her chest as she tried to calmed her racing heart.

“R-rumpelstiltskin, I-I didn’t hear you move..” Belle says as the imp steps towards her. “Dearie, I was ‘watching’ you work. Why would I ‘need’ that heard?” He asked raising an eye brow.

The woman feels a bit weird hearing him. So she steps back from him confused. “Um, okay..” She responds. “I-I finished dusting..” Belle informs him.

The imp laughs then turns his head a few ways looking about. Trying to think of more work for her as he does so. “You have..” He said then holds up a finger and points off. “What about the windows?” 

Belle looks to the windows then to him. “What about them?” She asks.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared on the table. “Wash them!” He commanded quick. She was so uncertain right then, that something about what he wanted wasn’t normal.

“Alright..” Grabbing the bucket of water and picked it up. Carrying it over to the first window in the room. 

Belle went right to work taking a sponge from the pale. She began to work on the lower part of the window first. Rumpelstiltskin went and sat down in his chair then, by the table. Watching her work as he sat back and relaxed. 

Unlike when he was looking threw the window, she could now feel his eyes upon her. To any other person it might have frighten them. Though to Belle it made her feel strange, in a way she enjoyed it. 

“Am I washing them correctly?” Belle asked looking back to him for a moment. He held his hand together as as he was watching. When she looked to him his two index fingers touched his pursed lips. “Yes, but again put your ‘back’ into.” The dark one said flicking his fingers at her after he parts his hands.

Belle was a bit unsure what he kept meaning by that. “Well, perhaps could show me how?” She asked sounding innocent as she once again looked from the window to him.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and stepped forward. “Easy, just bend forward and scrub harder..” He answered her.

Thinking about what he said for a moment she finally realized what he was wanting. Biting her lip slightly as she was staring to the window. She seeing his reflection in the mirror is one of pure excitement. That made it a bit more awkward. 

“L-like this?” Belle asked leaning forward and beginning to scrub the window. Seeing the way she moved his mouth gape slightly. “Y-yes, just like that.” He answered her. He couldn’t help how he stared but after a moment she stopped and smirked. 

The dark one stepped back as she turned to face him. Dropping the sponge in the bucket right after. “I think this is unfair..” She said quickly before he could speak.

“What do you mean?” Rumpelstiltskin asked questioning her by her words and actions.

When she heard him she turned away and folded her arms. “I don’t watch you work..” She said a smile coming to her face. 

A smirk showed on the imp’s face then. “That’s a lie..” He said pointing to her. “You watch me as I spin gold, and you’ve asked me why as you watched me spin.” He explained to her.

Belle rolled her eyes and kept the smile on her. “But I don’t watch you as you bend over, or as you prance about..” She says. The dark one frowned then and looked down feeling wrong then. 

As she is looking to the window she can see his hurt. “I don’t..” She starts off as she’s watching him. “But I do watch the way your eyes brighten up..” 

Rumpelstiltskin looks up and laughs weakly. “They never do that..” He comments back. Belle turns and goes over to him. Reaching forward to touch his shoulder. Just as she does it he smiles and his eyes seem to light up.

“See..” Belle pushed him slightly and laughed. “They are bright now!” She says.

The Dark one shakes his head and tries not to smile. “No-no..” He looks up and reaches forward pushing her shoulder. “Your wrong..” 

The woman smiled and leaned forward pushing him as he had pushed her. “No, I don’t think I am.” She defended.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a soft glare then pushed her back. “No, I know you are..” He said and knew she was about to push him again. When she did he grasped her wrist and spun her around. Bringing her to him, her back flush against his chest. 

Belle gasped and leaned back slightly against him. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. His hand moved to touch her waste and she couldn’t just stay silent. Quickly she thought of the first thing that came to her mind. “R-rumpelstilskin…What happen, to your family?” Her heart stopped as she felt the dark imp take in a slow breath.

“What happen..” The dark one softly began to say. “Is I’m a difficult man to love.” He finished and leaned slightly breathing into her hair. As the warm breath brushed over her she got chills. Belle shivered turn to say something back to him when she noticed he was gone. The dark imp had vanished leaving her there. Feeling cold, confused and lost.

While the dark one, Rumpelstiltskin. Was up in his tower staring off out the window. This time his eyes were on the reflection of himself staring back. Eyes of a cold and dark man, eyes that were indeed brightening.

-End


End file.
